


O Outro

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sanji Centred
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Sanji lamenta tudo o que perdeu, até que se lembra daquilo que ele ainda tem.* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji past, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Fanfic Game [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 1





	O Outro

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Essa oneshot foi escrita sob o prompt "Logo percebeu que não era nada do que esperava, e ainda assim..."  
> Na época eu não tinha exatamente surpreendido minhas amigas que brincavam no joguinho (porque elas conhecem minha escrita tão bem...), mas fiquei feliz com o resultado de qualquer maneira, e sempre pensei em fazer uma continuação com o segundo casal... 😈
> 
> CURIOSIDADE: Essa fic não existe em nenhum lugar além daqui!
> 
> Espero que gostem e comentem!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

Logo percebeu que não era nada do que esperava, e ainda assim, estava ali, sentado do outro lado do bar, observando como um perdedor enquanto ela se entregava aos mimos “daquele outro”... ele desviou os olhos tentando se concentrar em sua bebida, mas o sangue fervia cada vez que ouvia a voz melodiosa dela sussurrando palavras inextinguíveis, os dois não o perceberam ali, pois sua presença era invisível para eles, e isso não era apenas patético, mas desolador.

Os outros do Bando já haviam ido embora, e ele ficara para trás com a desculpa de que ainda queria usar o banheiro, ele viu quando Franky e Robin trocaram um olhar preocupado, uma vez que o casalzinho se camuflara no canto escondido do bar, para fazer nada mais do que cochichar segredos...

Ele bebeu mais um gole esperando que o álcool tivesse o poder de ocultar os sons que os dois faziam naquele canto, queria não estar tão consciente das mãos “daquele outro ” deslizando nas laterais dos braços dela... queria não sentir o vazio que experimentava entre seus próprios braços, ele girou o conteúdo dentro da caneca torcendo para que o balançar da bebida o hipnotizassem, e que ele esquecesse o quão macia e cheirosa aquela pele era, o quanto aqueles longos cabelos ruivos cheiram bem e o quanto ele poderia ficar louco de ver Nami se dando tão bem com outro cara...

Risinhos explodiram vindo daquele lugar amaldiçoado, ele olhou torto xingando-se mentalmente, pois seu coração quebrou-se no mesmo instante ao ver os dedos do “outro” deslizando do pescoço dela em direção ao colo, foi o pior momento para perceber a cadência que existia naquele toque, os tons de pele em perfeita harmonia... foi meio desesperador notar que eles combinavam tanto entre si.

A imagem deles perfeitamente sentados, acomodados e abraçados um no outro trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos, então os fechou, incapaz de se deixar abater, não queria olhar, mas era mais forte que ele... não queria deixá-la ir para outros braços...

No entanto, perdê-la nunca esteve nos seus planos, porque na verdade nunca achara que a teria, nunca imaginara que ela um dia poderia lhe pertencer... ele jogou os olhos para o canto do bar e a viu subindo no colo “dele”, os olhos castanhos brilharam maliciosos, enquanto o parceiro corava e engolia duro, incerto sobre o que ela seria capaz de fazer, incerto se poderia “resistir”.

Sentado naquele balcão gotas de suor se acumularam no próprio pescoço, ele apertou uma mão no rosto e a lembrança de quando estiveram juntos o assaltou, era o pior castigo saber que um dia ela o desejou também, mas agora... mudara de ideia.

Com olhos fechados ele ouviu murmúrios abafados e imaginou os dois do outro lado trocando um beijo fervoroso, queria poder ir até lá e arrancá-la dos braços “daquele outro” e dizer que era a sua mulher... que já a fizera sua uma vez antes... mas sabia que não era verdade, uma vez fora, talvez, e ele pensou que a teria para sempre, ele deixou claro que a queria, mas ela... nunca pertencera a ninguém, lembrou-se pela milionésima vez esta noite.

Ele encarou o canto escuro outra vez, a vontade de observá-los era mais forte que ele, talvez um pouco de realidade para afugentar as esperanças que teimavam em cravar suas garras no seu coração cada vez que ela lhe pedia um favor, cada vez que Nami sorria para ele... algumas vezes quando estiveram juntos, achou que seu amor bastasse, e jurou que se pudesse voltaria no tempo e tentaria o seu melhor, mas algumas noites enquanto o sono deixava os pensamentos deles enevoados, ele teve certeza que Nami estava à beira de dizer que o amava... porém, provavelmente ele nunca foi bom o bastante, porque isso nunca aconteceu.

Algumas vezes disseram que ele era inútil, e de fato esta afirmação dançava uma coreografia doentia na frente dele esta noite, em forma de casal apaixonado.

Olhando para a mesa do canto, vendo-a sentada ao colo do outro, sorrindo e espalhando seus beijos calorosos, se perguntou o que fizera de errado, como a perdera... queria entender, desejava consertar... a mente tática corria velozmente pensando em milhares de possibilidades de ter feito diferente, examinava cada uma e descartava como uma hipótese patética, não se arrependia de ter feito nada, jamais se arrependeria de ter dedicado seu amor e seu tempo para Nami, se pudesse faria tudo novamente.

Mas infelizmente o “novamente” não aconteceria, porque neste momento, ela se jogara aos lábios do outro, que a recebeu de olhos abertos, incapaz de acreditar na sorte que tinha, o beijo dela foi retribuído e uma mão masculina se erguia nas costas dela, puxando-a e apertando os seios redondos, o ciúme rugiu em seu peito como um animal ferido.

Talvez se a tivesse agradado mais, talvez se fosse mais atraente, ou mais inteligente, mais dedicado... assim que a ideia passou pela cabeça, ele negou, uma olhada para o canto escuro daquele bar sujo foi suficiente para saber que ela escolheu o “outro” pelo simples fato de ser quem era, isso estava claro quando notou o brilho da língua dela trilhando no pescoço forte do outro.

Nami rebolou naquele colo que não era o seu, e sua boca grudou-se à orelha do outro, as mãos dela estavam nos cabelos masculinos forçando um gemido grave a escapar entre os lábios do acompanhante dela.

— Quero tanto você...

A voz excitada dela atingiu em cheio o pau dele, que se contorceu apertando a calça jeans, assisti-la seduzir outro cara e sentir tesão era um reconhecimento miserável, mas era o que ele tinha por agora, bebeu de uma golada só o restante da bebida para tentar calar seus hormônios.

— Mas... não podemos...

A caneca chocou-se contra a mesa quando o barman veio e adicionou mais uma dose de bebida, o cara do outro lado não reconhecia a sorte que tinha e tentava parar o fogo daquela mulher impossível, e ele aqui, sentado, bebendo e pensando que era o único patético deste bar.

— Por favor...

Ela gemeu e outro suspiro masculino chegou aos ouvidos dele, de onde estava era tão fácil observá-los, e pele dela brilhando na parca luz daquele lugar, a saia branca drapeada na barra formava uma barreira protetora escondendo os movimentos eróticos que ela estava fazendo, ele viu quando uma mão grande acomodou-se no traseiro puxando-a para si, e repentinamente ela jogou a cabeça para trás e a blusa subiu um pouco mostrando a carne pálida da cintura fina dela, o rosto do “outro” apareceu rente ao ombro sardento, mordendo-a de leve arrancando mais gemidos femininos, provavelmente tinha os dedos agradando um mamilo, arrepiando-o até senti-lo espetando sua palma, duros, excitados, exigentes de atenção.

— Você é tão linda, Nami...

Mesmo do outro lado do bar deu para ver o brilho dos olhos do “outro”, e sabia que ela riu entregue, gostando do que ouvia, adorando a voz grave falando o nome dela, efusiva, ousada...

— Mas você não me quer...

A vontade de ir até lá e esmurrar o idiota era imensa, mas seu estômago despencou quando viu a blusa dela abrir-se e o rosto do outro sumir na frente dos seios dela, não podia ver, mas sabia que ela agora recebia beijos e carícias, ela montou nas coxas masculinas, equilibrando-se no colo do outro, movendo-se para frente e para trás, suave e ininterruptamente, Nami gemeu apreciativamente, e ele quis ir até lá e fazê-la gozar de forma desinibida, pois sabia que ela estava muito perto disso.

— Não posso mostrar o quanto eu a quero... não aqui...

Ele se amaldiçoou pela audição espetacular, lhe servia em batalhas, mas aqui, era um sentido totalmente inconveniente, olhou por cima da caneca e viu quando ela escorregou um pouco para trás e abriu as pernas, em seguida a mão máscula a puxou de volta, ela gemeu outra vez e o outro a puxou em seus lábios, a mão subindo pelos cabelos dela para mantê-la presa a sua boca, ela se afastou ligeiramente e o encarou, os olhos castanhos brilhavam de prazer.

— Né... mostre apenas um pouco... — Ela piscou, as mãos delicadas desceram dos ombros pelo peito masculino. — Sei que você quer...

Mais um gole de bebida para digerir o fato de que pelo som do lamento masculino, ela certamente apertara o membro duro do “outro”, ele também escorregou uma mão e pressionou sua própria dureza, desejando que fosse a mão delicada dela, imaginando que era seu, o toque que outro estava recebendo.

— Ahhh... assim...

O som da voz dela outra vez fez o monstro dentro dele se debater, mas mais rebelado ainda estava seu pau, louco para ser libertado e aliviado enquanto a ouvia gemer o nome de outro homem, porque isso era tudo o que ele teria agora...

Era tudo o que lhe restava.

— Você é tão quente...

A voz masculina sussurrou no ouvido dela, mas o som chegou íntegro e foi direto para o coração dilacerado dele, assim só restou observar quando ela estremeceu e buscou os lábios do outro num beijo sôfrego, quis ir até lá e sentir o sabor do orgasmo dela em sua língua, queria sentir a maciez da boca vermelha e já não se importava se isso foi produto dos agrados de outro homem, porque ele a queria tanto...

— Ahhhnn... você é maravilhoso... por favor, preciso de você dentro de mim...

Os dedos dele se apertaram em torno da caneca, aquilo era demais, tentou abafar os sons do beijo apaixonado que acontecia do outro lado do bar, mas estava tão desesperadamente consciente daqueles dois que era frustrante.

— Eu... quero sentir você pulsando ao meu redor, Nami... quero tanto...

O outro arrumou a camisa dela fechando os botões rapidamente, ela se ergueu de pé alisando a saia e jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás, o outro a abraçou e a encarou com um sorriso pervertido e doce, cheio de promessas, ela apanhou a mão morena e saiu puxando-o.

— Oh, Usopp... — Ele ouviu-a dizer antes de ser carregada pelo atirador pela porta da saída.

Sozinho no bar ele bebeu o último gole da bebida já sem gosto e caminhou para porta dos fundos, a noite o saudou, fria e sem luar, ele não sorriu, mas uma massa saiu das sombras o saudando.

— Você estava patético lá, Ero Cook... quase tive pena.

— Cale a boca, Marimo, isso não é da sua conta.

Zoro estalou língua, mas a voz quebrada de Sanji lhe cortou o coração.

— Agora me deixe resolver isso.

Zoro apontou para a ereção luxuosa um segundo antes de empurrar Sanji contra a parede e descer seus lábios no pênis úmido e latejante, alguns instantes depois Sanji se derramava direto na garganta do espadachim, Zoro se ergueu e beijou Sanji, o beijo pareceu durar uma eternidade, as mãos calejadas do moreno tocaram todas as partes do corpo dele e Sanji deixou-se envolver no calor e no prazer que era estar com Zoro, _quase_ se esquecera disso...

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Esta é outra one que sempre que eu releio sinto ela incompleta... rs... acho que merecia uma continuação, se alguém concorda comigo, deixe um comentário com suas impressões...
> 
> Aliás, deixem comentários de qualquer forma... é sempre bom receber carinho!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
